Drabble Challenges
by HappyChaos3D
Summary: E/O drabble challenges. It's been forever since I've done one of these. This time the word is "Unfortunte" and it contains spoilers for season four...oh and a hurtin', bloodied, angsty Dean.
1. Spent

A/N Word this week is "spent" I only have one drabble this time around, sorry it's late. I've injured my arm a couple of weeks ago and haven't been doing much writing lately and probably won't be until my arm is better so for those of you who are following my other stories, I'm sorry but I don't know when I'll be able to update. Typing one handed is slow going and a pain in the arse.

Anyway, this is not one of my best drabbles, but I hope you like it anyway. I believe this is my first try at outsider POV. It's kind of a tag to "Criss Angel" or that's the episode I had in mind when I wrote this, but it could actually be set almost anywhere in the later half of season four.

* * *

**Same Old Story**

He orders another drink, looking like he's carrying the weight of the world. He looks defeated, betrayed.

"Want to talk about it?" Joe asks the haunted man.

Tongue loosened by alcohol he slurs, "I've spent my life watching out for him, I've given him everything, _everything_ and how does he repay me? We're drifting apart…all I wanted tonight was for us to have a beer, reconnect, y'know? Instead he's gone out with that _bitch_. He thinks I don't know, but I know."

Joe nods. Just another lover's quarrel. As a bartender he's heard it all and this guy's no different.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I know your comments will cheer me up a lot, and believe me, I kinda need it right now.

Also from this point on I'm going to keep all my drabbles in one story. I think it's easier to keep track that way.


	2. Pressure

A/N Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late (again) My arm's still being painfully stupid, so I'm still typing one handed and I officially no longer have the internet, I'm relying solely on WiFi now. Not that it matters, my connection was sucky and random to begin with anyway. Thanks to everyone who has given me such kind well wishes. Y'all are awesome. *group hug!!*

So word this week is "Pressure" and the first dose of hurt Dean is in honor of Miyo's birthday. I dedicate the second one to Onyx Moonbeam who wanted her hurt Dean story to have a focus on dialogue between the brothers. Both drabbles are connected, though the writing styles are different and hopefully each one can stand on their own. Anyway, I hope y'all like them! Please let me know what you think!

Sorry, I think this note was longer than both of my drabbles today combined!

* * *

**Bleeding Out**

Dean's a mess. Blood pulses from his side forming a growing puddle on the ground. Frantic, Sam presses both hands to the wound in a futile attempt to staunch the blood flow.

Dean's body bucks and jerks at the sudden pressure as he moans in agony, wheezing shallowly in blind panic.

"Easy Dean, easy."

Suddenly recognition flashes in Dean's pained eyes and there's an oddly peaceful expression on Dean's snow-white face. With a soft sigh he closes his eyes going limp in Sam's arms.

Sam holds Dean's unresponsive body close, choking back a sob as sirens wail in the distance.

* * *

**The One Where Sam Puts His Foot Down**

"Ughm…"

"Dean? You're awake, thank God."

"S-Sammy? You OK?"

"Yeah."

"Did we get it?"

"No. It got away."

"Why didn't you go after it?"

"Dean, you were bleeding out, I was a little distracted."

"Shit. OK, help me bust out of here. We've gotta gank that thing."

"No."

"No?"

"Dean! Your heart stopped during surgery… y-you almost died! You're running a fever, your blood pressure's still dangerously low… No, you're staying put."

"Sammy…"

"Look, I'll finish the hunt, you just _take care of yourself, for once."_

"I'm fine…ow! Sonuvabitch!"

"See what I mean?"

"Fine. Be careful."

"I will."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

* * *

Phew! The dialogue-only style of the second one was more challenging than I thought! Hopefully it still made sense. Thanks for reading, as always please review!


	3. Unfortunate

A/N It's been forever since I've played this game. Word is "Unfortunate" and I have two drabbles to offer this time around. This is set shortly after "Wishful Thinking". Once I found out the word, Ursula's song from "The Little Mermaid" popped in my head and somehow I came up with the first one of the two. (Has nothing to do with "The Little Mermaid" though.) Both drabbles are intended to be two separate drabbles that can be read individually but still form one complete story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Truth Won't Set You Free**

"Sammy doesn't know, does he?"

Breathless and bloodied, Dean's bound body trembles as the demon glides the blade down his bare chest.

Suddenly it plunges the knife into his gut.

"Can you imagine the look on his face when he finds out that _this_ torture here," it twists the knife and he screams in agony, "is _nothing_ compared to what you did to all those poor, unfortunate souls?"

Bloodstained tears streak down his face at the truth.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" it laughs maliciously, "Sam'll never forgive you when he finds out. After I tell him."

Dean sobs in despair.

**Enough With the Monologuing **

As Sam desperately searches the abandoned warehouse, Dean's tortured screams betray his location and Sam quickly finds them.

Dean's a pale, bruised and bloody mess, tied to a chair. He gasps painfully as a demon standing over him yanks a blood soaked knife out of Dean's middle.

"Sammy," it grins, "nice of you to join us. I've been meaning to talk to you. I want to tell you something."

"No," Dean whispers weakly, "P-please…"

Unfortunately for the demon, it doesn't get a chance to say anything else before Sam stabs it in the throat with Ruby's knife.

Dean sobs in relief.

* * *

As always, please let me know what you think!


End file.
